Menagerie
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: "So just stick to your daydreams, love, and remember, you're just friends and nothing more. Because he's found someone, and it's not you." ::A collection of freeverses, written for the Freeverse Challenge on HPFC. Chapter 7 - Friends::
1. Lies

**Written For **Mystii's _Freeverse Collection_** Challenge On HPFC.**

**Prompt: **#15 - _Web_

**Pairing/Characters:** _Unrequited_ _Dominique/Teddy, Dominique/Lysander_

* * *

You're _all_ _caught_ up in your **web** of

L

I

E

S

now, _aren't_ you, **love**?

-:-

You've got one boy whose **heart** is just

split**split**_splitting_ while he waits for a **response**,

one boy who could really care

l e s s,

and **one** **boy** who's _probably_ the only one you could ever **love**.

-:-

((it's **too bad** you're just the

w a l l p a p e r

in the background))

-:-

You're not pretty like Victoire

_(miss lovelyeyes and sexysmiles)_,

you're not intelligent like Rose

_(miss unaware-of-my-beauty),_

not optimistic like Molly

_(miss golden hair and golden heart)_,

you're not sweet like Lucy

_(little miss naïve),_

not bold like Lily

_(miss roar-like-a-gryffindor)_,

you're just

D O M I N I Q U E.

-:-

On the day of their **wedding**,

nobody notices you head to the _bathroom_,

ready to **cry** your blueblue (_boring)_ eyes out,

and **tear** your redred (_ginger_) hair out.

-:-

_He_ hears the **sobs** && coughs,

and **comes in** to ask you if you're _alright_.

-:-

_Your_ wedding is in December.

* * *

**Poor Dominque. She kind of gets the short end of the stick a lot, doesn't she? At least she gets a happy ending.**

**Anyway, the ****web**** of lies comes in with the whole Dom/Teddy/Victoire thing. And as for the three boys, they were Teddy (the one she loved), Lysander (the one who loved her), and Scorpius (the one who could care less – BECAUSE HE'S WITH ROSE).**

-:-

**EDIT - 12.18.10: As mentioned by **PrincessPearl**, the Scorpius bit is kind of confusing. Soooo - I've invented a new backstory for them!**

_While Rose and Scorpius are trying to get their shit together, Scorpius and Dom go out. This leads to Lysander being jealous, since he's completely in love with her. Dominique, on the other hand, is still obsessed with Teddy. Scorpius is pining away for Rose, and vice versa. When Dom and Lysander get together (at Teddy and Vic's wedding), Scorpius confesses his feelings of love to Rose, and every lives happily ever after. THE END._

_-Drishti_


	2. Dreams

"_Because everything is never as it seems,_

_When I fall asleep."_

**~Fireflies** by Owl City

* * *

**Written For My **Lyrics Challenge** Over On HPFC.**

I used the two lines: _"Because everything is never as it seem_s" and "_when I fall asleep"_. I edited the lines a bit, though. Oops.

* * *

**Also Written For The** Freeverse Collection Challenge** On HPFC.**

I used Prompt #20, **end.** It's combined with the line _"because everything is never as it seems"_.

* * *

**Title:**_ Fireflies_

**Character(s):**_ Luna Lovegood_

**Prompt(s):**_ Fireflies by Owl City_ & **end**

**Note:** Again, one word is forcing me to rate this **T**.

* * *

luna lovegood was

**c r a z y.**

-:-

_loony_,

loopy,

**head-in-the-clouds,**

absolutely, _positively_, **batshit **_crazy_

L U N A.

-:-

_((only, no,_

_not really))_

-:-

ever since

**The** **Accident**

(full of _glassyeyes_ and bloodredskies)

luna **p u s h e d** herself

**h**

**i**

**g**

**h**

**e**

**r**

until her head was _**all the way**_ up in the

_clouds_

-:-

because the clouds were fluffy **&&** _welcoming_,

**&&** so _good_ at helping her

**f o r g e t**

**when she falls _asleep_**

-:-

but when she meets rolf,

it takes all her **willpower** to stay in her _little_ _cloud_ of safety,

and not just

**f a l l**

into his arms

-:-

**because, in the end, everything is not always as it seems**

* * *

**A/N - **Well, that was deep. I wrote that in- *checks time* -fourteen minutes. I think I need me some Cloud Nine right now. Unfortunately, I still have three challenges to complete, and six pending challenges. Woah.

Anyway, I hope you lot liked it. Don't forget to check out the HPFC forum! It's full of amazing authors and lovely people (like me!). But siriusly – go. Now.

Review on your way out?

_-Drishti_


	3. Looks

**Written For **Mystii's _Freeverse Collection_** Challenge On HPFC.**

**Prompt: **#5 - _Mirror_

**Pairing/Characters:** _Albus Severus-centric_

**Genre:** _Angst_

**NOTE:**_ This chapter is rated _**T**_ for two questionable words._

* * *

Albus Potter **h a t e s** looking into **mirrors**

(because he's not his fucking _father_, okay?)

-:-

he hates his **eyes**

_(he's not into all those __emerald__**eyes**__ and __**heavenly**__sighs__, _**thankyouverymuch**_)_,

he hates his **hair**

_(he's not James, either – mr. tousledhair and sexyglares)_,

but most_ of_** all**, he

**H A T E S**

his _father_

-:-

no, he hasn't got **daddy** issues

_((that's more of a James situation))_

but he's definitely got issues with all the

**s t a r i n g**

-:-

_((only, no, not really))_

-:-

because the

**l**

**o**

**o**

**k**

**s**

are all he has to go on

-:-

he's not **c **o o** l**, like James

_(no, he's not the bloody __casanova__ of hogwarts)_,

he's not b** r **a** z **e** n**, like Lily

_(his roar's more of a feeble __m e o w__)_

he's just

**A L B U S**

**S E V E R U S**

**P O T T E R**

_(l o s e r e x t r a o r d i n a i r e)_

-:-

but he is sure of **o n e** thing

_(abso-fucking-lutely positive)_

if he ever needs a

**m i r r o r**,

he can _just_ go **l o o k** at his father

and **that's** the only way it's _**ever going to be**_ for him

_((foreverandever))_

-:-

_because_ he is

**n o t h i n g**

but a

**mirror image**

**

* * *

**

**Angsty. =(**


	4. Fear

**Prompt: **#10 – hide & #16 - masquerade

**Pairing/Characters:** _Tom Riddle Jr.

* * *

_

**i d e n t i t y**

-:-

who are you?

mr.** darkdark** _hair_

and **darkdark** _eyes_

that are **f i l l e d** with

_ohsomuchhate_

-:-

you don't need a

**N**

**A**

**M**

**E**

for **people** to _know_ you,

_((no nametag is good enough))_,

don't need a

**F**

**A**

**C**

**E**

_((for who will dare to look at you?))_,

don't need **any**_thing_

-:-

because you are

**F E A R**

_itself_

**-:-**

**N a m e s ** are for cowards,

_prettylittlemasks_ to **h i d e** behind

_(but not you)_

-:-

so just _continue_ that little

**m a s q u e r a d e**,

dear

-:-

go hide _behind_ your little

**f a ç a d e**,

behind your _wall_ of

**f e a r**,

but just _know_, **deep** _down_

_(ohsovery d e e p)_,

that your life is all a

**l i e**

-:-

and just **c o n s i d e r** this, _love_:

so what if you don't _need_ any_**thing**_?

maybe you **just** need any_**one

* * *

**_

**Review?**


	5. Mystery

**Written For **Mystii's_Freeverse Collection _**Challenge On HPFC and **Mystii's _Prompts, Oh Prompts_** Challenge On The Next Gen Fanatics Forum.

* * *

**

**prompts:** _(from the Next Gen Forum) _beginning, still with you, float, wrong, lysander/molly &&** _(from the HPFC forum) _#14 - believe**

**pairing:** lysander/molly

* * *

you're thinking back to the very

**b e g i n n i n g,**

when you were all

_happysmiles_ and femalewiles,

_((_ms. _doesn't_**give**_a_shit,

ms. doesn't_throw_**a****fit**_))_

-:-

but that was **b e f o r e** you met

**H**

**I**

**M**

-:-

he threw you off,

didn't he, love?

_((mr. calm&collected))_

-:-

when you two were together, it was like the

**c a l m**

before the

**s t o r m**,

having two people that were so _different_

_((ohsodifferent))_

and yet so

**a l i k e**

_((ohsoalike))_

-:-

there was a constant

**w o r r y,**

_wasn't there?_

-:-

because you're

**M O L L Y**

_(just another name)_

and he's

**L Y S A N D E R**

_(prince charming extraordinaire)_

-:-

and, **s u r e**, he helped you

**f l o a t,**

in that **ocean** of _troubles_ you called your

**l i f e**,

but there was **always** that thought

_(that one ittybittylittle thought)_

-:-

and, **y e a h**, he was still with you, but the **seed** was _already_

**p l a n t e d,**

wasn't it?

-:-

it was all

**w r o n g**

in your head

-:-

you couldn't believe that someone _as_

**p e r f e c t**

as him

_(blonde hair, blue eyes)_

_((exciting))_

could fall for _someone_ as

**a v e r a g e**

as you

_(brown hair, brown eyes)_

_((boring))_

-:-

it was a **m y s t e r y ** to you,

but it didn't really matter,

**did it**, _love_?

-:-

because in the end, you're still

**t o g e t h e r**,

and you're finally _living_ your

**happily**ever_after_

-:-

**and that's all that matters now

* * *

**

**Review?**


	6. Barriers

**::Dedicated To** BlueEyes444** For Faithfully Reviewing Every Single Chapter::**

* * *

**Written For Mystii's **Freeverse Collection** Challenge On HPFC.**

**Prompt: **#8 - _Ice_

**Pairing/Characters:** _Teddy/Victoire_

* * *

"you're **b e a u t i f u l**"

they _lie_

golden**waves** and _ocean_**eyes** that are just

_ohsoperfect_

it makes you want to

**v o m i t**

-:-

you're the

**I**

**C**

**E**

_queen_,

and he's the king of

**s m i l e s**

_((it'll never work out))_

-:-

everybody's doubting, and all the _glares_ are **pointed** at

y o u

_((because you're never __** s e r i o u s**__ about them, are you, love?))_

-:-

but this _time_, it's

**d i f f e r e n t,**

because he's

**T E D D Y**

and you're

**V I C T O I R E**,

**&&** somehow, you've **always** known that it was going to _happen_

-:-

he's melted that

**b a r r i e r**

of **ice** that's frozen your _playground_ of a **heart** for _ohsoverylong_

you've fixed the

**h o l e**

in that **mess** he calls a _heart_

you're both the

**h a p p i e s t**

you've _ever_ been,

and that's all that matters,

_right_ , **love**?

-:-

so s c r e w the world,

**&& **their hateful _words_,

because you've gotten your

happy_ending_

**&&** your

_prince_**charming**,

and

r e a l l y…

**what more could you possibly need?**

* * *

**Review, por favor?**


	7. Friends

**Written For Mystii's **Freeverse Collection **Challenge On HPFC.**

**Prompt:**#3 - thousand

**Pairing/Characters:** _Lucy/Lorcan/Lily

* * *

_

you've always been the **background**, _haven't you_, love?

_((you're f a d i n g, dear))_

but how can this be?

-:-

you're

**L U C Y W E A S L E Y**

_(_**always**always_always ms. goldensmiles and ms. happyeyes)_

-:-

but you're **nothing** compared to

**h e r,**

are you, _love_?

-:-

she's all

**fiery**_curls_ and _fiery_eyes,

and what are **you**?

_((w a l l p a p e r))_

-:-

you've wished a

**t h o u s a n d**

times, **over**andoverand_over_ again

that you could be **as pretty**

_(no more freckles)_

**as talented**

_(no more clumsiness)_

**as clever**

_(no more scribbled-in textbooks)_,

but you're **not**

-:-

because you're just the

**S E V E R U S**

to his

**L I L Y**,

(**always**always_always_ **tripping**&**stumbling**&**falling**&**failing**)

and who's **ever** going to notice little old you when **she's** _around_?

-:-

so just stick to your little

**d a y d r e a m s,**

love,

and _just remember_,

you're

**f r i e n d s**

and _nothing more_

-:-

**because he's found someone, and it's not you

* * *

**

**Hurrah for angst! I don't think I've ever written a happy freeverse. Speaking of which, I'm so obsessed with these, I actually wrote my parents one for their anniversary. That's the closest to happy I'm ever going to get.**

**Anyway, review please?**


End file.
